Six From The Future
by CharmedMoon84
Summary: An attempt to rescue their kidnapped parents causes Brice, his sister Brianna and their four cousins to go back in time to a certain point in their parents' past. Will they make it back to their rightful place in the timeline?
1. Chapter 1

Ten year old Brice hurried down the stairs to join his parents and seven year old sister Brianna, who were all gathered in the kitchen. He skidded to a stop in the kitchen, narrowly avoiding bumping into his dad, who stood next to the kitchen sink. Seated at the kitchen table, Blossom gave her older son a mild look of displeasure at his entrance into the kitchen.

"What have I told you about running into the kitchen, Brice?" she questioned.

His face reddened a little from her stern gaze.

"Sorry, mom," he mumbled, which caused Blossom to lift an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry. What was that, young man? I couldn't quite hear you."

"I'm sorry, mom," Brice said, a little bit louder.

Brianna giggled a little from her seat at the kitchen table, which earned her an irritated look from Brice and she glanced away. Blossom's gaze flicked to her husband, who still stood at the kitchen sink.

"Brice, be a little bit nicer to your sister," Brick told his older son.

"But I didn't do anything other then give her an annoyed look, dad," Brice protested.

"Exactly."

Brice left the kitchen in a huff, followed by Brianna, who quickly scrambled out of her chair. Hearing Brianna's footsteps behind him, Brice glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Why are you following me, Brianna?" he asked.

She came to a sudden stop and just looked at him, remaining silent.

"Whatever," Brice muttered to himself before he hurried up the stairs and headed towards his bedroom.

Being that it was Saturday, Brice decided to hang out with two of his four younger cousins. He zipped around his bedroom, getting dressed before he exited his bedroom through the window.

He headed to his cousin Bailey's house first, which was just down the street from his. As he approached, he saw his brunette haired aunt out in the front yard, currently kneeling over the small flower garden that was next to the front stoop.

"Hey, Aunt Buttercup!" he called out as he landed on the grass a few feet away from her.

Hearing his voice from behind her, Buttercup glanced over her shoulder at her oldest nephew before she straightened and approached him.

"Is Bailey home?" Brice asked.

"She is. Is that why you came over?"

He nodded and Buttercup sighed.

"I wish you'd at least told your parents that you planned to come over, Brice."

"Sorry, Aunt Buttercup."

Just then, the front door opened and Bailey emerged from the house to join her mom and older cousin, fully dressed.

"Hey, Brice," she greeted him.

"Morning, Bailey," he replied.

She looked from her older nephew to her daughter.

"Why are you really here, Brice?" she questioned.

"I just decided to hang out with Bailey and Bryan today," he replied.

"Oh. Is that all?"

He nodded.

"Is that ok, mom?' Bailey asked.

She again looked at her daughter, who had a pleading look on her face and gave a heavy sigh, knowing she was out numbered.

"I don't see why not, Bailey. You, Brice and Bryan go have fun, as long as you're back by dinner time, young lady."

"Ok, mom. See you later," Bailey replied before she and Brice both took off in the direction of their cousin Bryan's house.

Buttercup just shook her head as she watched her nephew and daughter land in front of a house that was four houses down from where she stood.

"It'd be nice if Brice would follow in his parents' footsteps and set a good example for Bailey and Bryan," she said to herself.

Just then, she felt her husband's arms encircle her and she jumped slightly before glancing over her shoulder at him as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Don't scare me like that, honey," she scolded.

"Sorry, babe. You were so deep in thought and didn't hear me approach," he replied.

She leaned back into his embrace.

"Have you given any thought about trying for baby number three, honey?" he asked suddenly.

"Honey, why do we need another child? Two kids are plenty."

"I know. I thought it'd be nice to have a third child, that's all."

She finally turned around and looked into her husband's eyes.

"You really want another baby, don't you?" she asked.

"It'd be nice" he said.

"I'd like that too if it weren't for the fact that each of our siblings only have two kids. I'd feel odd having three kids rather then two," she admitted.

He again rested his chin on her shoulder as they watched a triple streak of pale red, dark green and pale blue take off from Bryan's house. Just then, the front door of their house opened and seven year old Brett emerged, only to join his parents.

"Mom?" he questioned.

They both turned to face him.

"What is it, Brett?"

"Do you mind if I hang out with Brianna and Bree?"

She lifted an eyebrow.

"You too, young man?"

"Please, mom? It's not fair that Bailey gets to do stuff with Brice and Bryan without inviting Brianna, me and Bree."

She glanced at her husband,

"He's got a point, honey," he said.

"Fine. Go ahead, Brett. But I expect you and your older sister home by dinnertime, understand?"

"Got it, mom. Bye," he said before taking off in the direction of Brianna's house, only to be met midway there by a streak of carnation and the two light streaks were joined by a third light streak of dark blue.

The three streaks headed away from where their older siblings had chosen to hang out in.

Line break

Currently unaware that he, his little sister and their four cousins would be intentionally sent into the past, Brice, Bailey and Bryan were in the middle of playing some of the arcade games. Seated next to her older cousin at the car race game, Bailey glanced over at him, only to notice the look of concertation he currently had on his face.

"Brice?" she questioned him.

"What is it, Bailey?"

"Let's get out of here," she replied.

He glanced over at her.

"And go where?"

"To the ice cream parlor?"

"Sure. Hey, Bryan!" he called out to their blonde haired cousin.

"What?"

"Let's go get some ice cream."

"Good idea," Bryan replied before they all headed towards the ice cream parlor, unaware that their younger siblings were also there.


	2. Chapter 2

Seated across from her two younger cousins, Brianna was busy digging into her ice cream sundae when the door of the ice cream parlor opened and Brice, Bailey and Bryan walked in, only to stop at seeing Brianna, Brett and Bree.

"What are you doing here?" Brice and Brianna asked in unison.

Behind the two red headed siblings, Bailey and Bryan each looked at Brett and Bree, small frowns on their faces, which mirrored the frowns on both Brett and Bree's faces. Brice folded his arms across his chest and held his sister's gaze.

"I'm waiting for an explaination for what you, Brett and Bree are doing here, Brianna," he said.

"We're having ice cream, Brice," Brianna replied after swallowing the bite of ice cream sundae she had in her mouth.

"Yeah, Brice, seeing as how you, Bailey and Bryan never invite us to hang out with you," Brett retorted.

"Because little siblings are a pain to deal with, Brett," Bailey replied.

"She's right," Bryan added, which made Bree frown.

"I never asked to be your sister, Bryan!" Bree snapped from her seat.

"Same goes for me, Bailey. I never wanted to be your baby brother," Brett told his sister.

Bailey just rolled her eyes and made her way towards the counter, followed by Bryan and Brice. With a glance at Bree, who grinned and nodded, Brett loaded his spoon with ice cream and aimed it at the back of Bailey's neck before he fired the scoop of ice cream at his sister. The scoop of ice cream hit the back of Bailey's neck, which made her scream and she spun around to face her brother, who had quickly set down his spoon and immediately adopted an innocent expression. She gritted her teeth and strode towards her brother, a sticky patch of melting ice cream still on the back of her neck.

"I know that was your doing, Brett," she growled out.

"Prove it, Bailey," he challenged.

"I don't have to, Brett," she replied and shoved her brother's face down into his banana split.

Brianna and Bree exchanged shocked looks as Brett lifted his face from his now ruined banana split and gave Bailey an icy glare through the sticky mess that slowly dripped down his face before they hurriedly left the table and joined their respective older brothers. Brice, Brianna, Bryan and Bree stood a safe distance away from Bailey and Brett, which put them well outside of their brunette haired cousins' current showdown. Brett slowly gathered a handful of his ruined banana split and hurled it at his sister. The ice cream projectile smacked forcefully into Bailey's face, only to drip downwards. Bailey glared at her little brother.

"You'll pay for that, Brett," she snapped.

Brianna glanced up at her older brother.

"Stop them, Brice," she said

"How?"

"You're the oldest of all of us. Think of something," Bryan added while Bree nodded from where she stood, which was to Bryan's left.

Brice's light red eyes narrowed and he strode between both Bailey and Brett before giving both of them a stern glare.

"That's enough, you two," he snapped at Bailey and Brett.

Both Bailey and Brett hesitated, globs of ice cream dripping from their hands and their gazes went to Brice, whose stony expression was focused on both of them. Their arms slowly lowered to their sides and the globs of ice cream they'd planned to lob at each other dripped from their already sticky fingers to the floor.

"Now, you're to apologize to each other," he added.

"Apologize?" Bailey cried.

"No way," Brett protested.

"Would you and Brett rather I tell Aunt Buttercup about why the two of you are both covered in sticky ice cream?" Brice questioned.

Bailey's gaze flicked to her older cousin.

"You wouldn't, Brice," she said.

"Apologize to each other or be grounded by Aunt Buttercup, should the details of your ice cream fight with Brett be revealed to her. It's up to you and Brett, Bailey."

"There's times where it's not fair that you were born as the oldest cousin," Bailey grumbled.

She looked at her little brother, whose raven locks stuck together in certain places, due to the congealed ice cream that she'd thrown at him during their brief fight.

"I'm sorry for ruining your banana split and telling you that you're a pain, Brett," she said grudgingly.

"Good. Your turn to apologize to your sister, Brett," Brice said.

"I'm sorry for causing our ice cream fight, Bailey," Brett told his older sister.

Line break

Back at Brice and Brianna's house, Blossom was unaware that she and her husband plus their siblings would be used as the bait to lure their kids into a trap. As she sat on the living room couch, reading, she heard a slight thump coming from the bedroom that she and Bri shared, so she set down her book and got off the couch to go investigate the cause of the thump.

Once she entered the bedroom, she spotted the unconscious figure of her husband lying on the floor of their room. She quickly went to his side and tried to get him to wake up. She was so engrossed in her task that she failed to sense the figure that was approaching her from behind. By the time she realized someone was coming up behind her, it was too late.

The odd smelling cloth was held over her nose by a gloved hand that she remembered well from her childhood. Her eyes started to droop downwards due to the chemical that was in the cloth currently over her nose and she passed out. The figure who stood over her now unconscious form let his gaze go from her and her husband to the corner of the room.

"I've knocked her and her husband out. Now what?"

"Do the same thing with her siblings and their husbands. Once they're all out, I'll take care of everything else," a formless voice said into the empty air.

"Of course," the shorter figure said before turning and leaving the house.

He repeated his actions with Buttercup and her husband before leaving their unconscious bodies where they lay in their living room, a slight limp in his walk as he headed over to Boomer and Bubbles' house. He knocked Bubbles out first with the odd smelling cloth before he turned to where her husband stood.

"I'm sorry to do this to you," he said.

"Do what?" Boomer asked before he was sprayed in the face with a more focused form of the same chemical that his wife had been knocked out with and he crumpled to the living room floor not too far from where his wife lay unconscious.

The shorter figure just looked down at the two unconscious forms of the blonde couple before they were hidden from his view by a cloud of pinkish red smoke. Once the smoke cloud cleared, there was no sign of the blonde couple.

"What did you do with them?"

"They're currently chained up in your hideout. I want you to plant the ransom note at Buttercup's house for her daughter and son to find. Once that's done, you return to your hideout and wait for their kids to show up."


	3. Chapter 3

The six cousins left the ice cream parlor before they took off and headed out of the city proper. As they headed towards the suburbs and their separate houses, Brianna glanced at her older brother.

"Brice?"

"What, Brianna?"

"You did a good job at stopping Bailey and Brett's ice cream fight," she said.

He finally looked over at her.

"Really?"

Brianna nodded.

"Yeah. You'd be great at handing out orders someday, like mom and dad did when they were your age," she added.

Brice thought back to how Brianna had begged him to do something to stop Bailey and Brett's ice cream fight.

"You're right, little sister," he replied.

The six cousins soon parted ways and each headed towards their separate houses. Brice and Brianna landed on the front lawn and both entered their house.

"Mom? Dad? We're home," Brianna called out, only to be greeted by silence.

She and Brice looked at each other.

"Mom! Dad! We're back," Brice said.

Silence again lingered after he spoke.

"Where could mom and dad be, Brice?" Brianna asked.

"They could be over at either Aunt Buttercup's or at Aunt Bubbles' houses," he replied.

"Let's go check," she added.

"Ok."

The two siblings exited their house and parted ways to check their cousins' houses. Brianna headed to Bryan and Bree's house while Brice entered Bailey and Brett's house.

"Aunt Buttercup? Where are you?" he called out as he made his way through the house.

Bailey emerged from her parents' bedroom at hearing her older cousin's voice, with Brett right behind her. They both stopped at seeing Brice.

"What are you doing here, Brice?"

"Hoping that Aunt Buttercup was home, because Brianna and I got home and called out to our parents that we were home, but there was no answer."

"Bailey and I did that when we got home, but the house was empty except for us," Brett said.

Brice suddenly noticed that Bailey had something clutched in her right hand.

"What do you have there, Bailey?" he asked.

Bailey wordlessly handed it over to Brice, who took it and began reading it outloud.

"This message is intended for the six offspring of my current captives. If you desire the freedom of your parents, who are being held hostage by me, I encourage you six cousins to come save your parents before it's too late for them."

After he'd finished reading the ransom note, Brice lookd at Bailey and Brett.

"MJ has our parents?"

"Apparently he does, cuz," Bryan said from behind Brice and he turned around, only to see Bryan, Bree and Brianna enter the house.

The six cousins all looked at each other.

"This is a trap," Brianna said.

"Agreed, baby sis," Brice told her.

"What do we do? We can't just leave our parents in MJ's clutches," Bree put in with a glance at her older brother.

"I agree with Bree, Brice," Bryan added.

"MJ must have kidnapped our parents while we were all at the ice cream parlor," Bailey said.

"I can understand MJ kidnapping our moms, but why would he kidnap our dads?" Brett questioned.

Bailey gave her brother an unreadable look before her gaze went to Brice.

"He's got a point, Brice. Question is, how do we manage to rescue our parents without falling into whatever trap MJ has planned for us six cousins?"

Line break

With a slight groan, Blossom stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Her gaze shifted to the right, only to see both her siblings had their wrists bound in chains above their heads. She managed to shift her head so she could get a better look at her own wrists, which were above her head, only to see that they too were bound in unbreakable chains.

"Honey?" she heard her husband ask and her gaze went to the wall opposite her and her two siblings, only to notice that her husband and two in laws were also bound by unbreakable chains around their wrists.

"Ah, good. You're all awake," an all too familiar voice spoke from beneath the six bound adults.

They all glanced down at the speaker. Buttercup narrowed her eyes at seeing their captor.

"There better be a good reason behind why you kidnapped the six of us," she said.

"All in good time, my dear," he replied.

"Wait. If we're all your prisoners, what about our kids?" Blossom asked.

"Ah, yes. Your six offspring brats. I have something in mind for them once they arrive."

The six adults suddenly noticed the time device that filled the space to their left.

"You wouldn't!" Bubbles protested.

"MJ wouldn't do what?" her husband questioned.

"Send Brice, Brianna, Bailey, Brett, Bryan and Bree into the past," Brick replied.

"Why would he send our kids into the past?" Buttercup asked.

"Because having twelve of you protecting this city is too much for me and others like me."

"But our kids haven't taken up that mantle yet," Buttercup's husband put in.

"Point is, they will someday, honey," Buttercup said.

"Exactly," their captor replied.

Each of the six currently bound adults all looked at one another, worry for their kids clearly evident on their faces. Blossom hoped her son, daughter, nieces and nephews wouldn't come to the aid of her, her husband and their siblings, but she knew that Brice, Brianna and their cousins wouldn't just stand by and do nothing while she, her husband, siblings and two in laws were in danger.


	4. Chapter 4

Bailey faced her older red haired cousins, a small frown etched onto her facial features.

"So far, we know that MJ's kidnapped our parents, due to the ransom note he left behind. But what I don't get is why he kidnapped them in the first place, aside from leading the six of us into a trap," she said.

"Better question is why are we just standing here and not rescuing our parents," Brett put in.

Brice gave his ebony haired cousin a firm glance.

"Because we don't know what we'd be walking into if we just go in blindly, Brett," he said.

"Brice is right, Brett. You've got mom's 'charge in without thinking' attitude down pat, plus you've got her hotheadedness, both of which we don't need right now," Bailey told her brother.

Brett crossed his arms and frowned, but knew his sister was right. Seeing her brother's frustration at not rescuing their parents, aunts and uncles, Bailey wondered if they were doing the right thing by putting a plan of rescue together first.

She returned her focus back to Brice, who was busy outlining a plan of how best to rescue their parents, when the sound of the front door being shut made her gaze go towards the front door.

"Anyone seen Brett in the last few minutes?" Brianna questioned and Bailey realized what her baby brother had just done.

"This is so typical of my brother," she griped out.

"We'd better go after him," Bryan put in, with a glance at his remaining three cousins and little sister.

The five of them left Bailey and Brett's house and they all took off after Brett. Bailey put on a burst of speed and soon caught up with her little brother.

"This is the kind of hotheadedness that'll get you into trouble one day, Brett!" she snapped.

He glanced over at her.

"I'm sorry, Bailey. I just couldn't stand there and do nothing while our parents, aunts and uncles are in danger."

Bailey's angry expression softened a little and she opened her mouth to speak, but they were joined by an extremely irate Brice.

"What in the world were you thinking, Brett?!" he demanded furiously.

Bailey sensed how angry her red haired cousin was and she slipped back a ways to join Brianna, Bryan and Bree. Brianna watched the intense argument that was currently going on between her brother and Brett.

"Feeling safer back here, huh, Bailey?" she asked.

"Yeah. I've always thought Uncle Brick's temper was bad, but Brice's hot temper makes Uncle Brick's temper look lukewarm in comparison," Bailey admitted.

Slighly ahead of Brianna and her three cousins, Brice was still in the middle of yelling at Brett.

"I'm the oldest of us five cousins, not you, Brett," he said firmly.

"I realize that, Brice. You and Brianna are both the oldest of us cousins," Brett replied.

"That doesn't explain why you decided to just take off on your own like that, Brett."

"Because I couldn't just stand there doing nothing with our parents being held hostage by MJ," Brett said.

Brice's temper began cooling down after he heard the real reason behind why Brett had suddenly taken off.

Line break

Blossom looked at her husband and found herself wondering how she, her husband, two siblings and in laws were going to get out of this mess. Beside her, Buttercup suddenly shifted her gaze towards the ceiling above them before her gaze went to her husband.

"The kids are on their way here," she said.

Five sets of eyes went to Buttercup.

"What?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I can sense their approach," Buttercup replied.

"How soon will they arrive?"

"Now," she added as six holes were suddenly formed in the ceiling above the chained up adults.

"Mom! Dad!" six voices chorused together.

Blossom's gaze went to her son, daughter, nieces and nephews, who currently hovered near the six holes they'd made in the ceiling.

"Brice! Brianna! This is a trap! Get yourselves and your four younger cousins out of here!" she exclaimed.

"No way, mom. We're not leaving here without any of you," Brianna replied.

"Listen to your mom, kids. Please," Brick pleaded.

Bailey made her way over to her currently bound parents and attempted to free them from their bonds.

"It's no use, honey. These chains can't be broken with the usual means," Buttercup told her daughter.

"There's gotta be some way to free you and dad," Bailey replied.

"Your mom and I already tried to free ourselves from these chains."

"Wait. The chains are unbreakable? How can that be?" Brett asked.

MJ chose that moment to join the three families.

"Excellent question, Brett. And to answer your question, the chains binding your parents, aunts and uncles to the walls are made from dark magic," he replied.

The six cousins spun around in time to see MJ switch on his time device.


	5. Chapter 5

Brice clapped his hands over his ears as the time device's low pitch increased in its intensity, an action that his sister and their four cousins mimicked.

"What do we do now, Brice?!" Bailey yelled in order to make herself heard over the noise.

"Try and shut it down!" he shouted back.

"Right!" Brett yelled and headed towards it, only to notice the small swirl of bluish light that slowly widened fifteen feet away from him.

His eyes widened as he realized he was being pulled towards the glowing swirl of bluish light.

"Bailey!" he shouted, which made her turn in his direction and she too noticed the swirling vortex of bluish light that her little brother was being pulled closer to.

"Brett!" she cried and darted towards him.

Once she reached her brother, she grabbed his hands and tried to pull him away from the glowing bluish time portal, but as he slowly inched towards it, she realized that she was also being pulled closer to it.

Despite the distance separating them from their daughter and son, Buttercup and her husband could see that they were being pulled into the time portal and both felt helpless, because they couldn't prevent their daughter and son from disappearing into the time portal.

Bailey glanced behind her at her cousins, then met her parents' gaze, despite the distance between them, before she disappeared into the time vortex. Brianna, who hovered above and slightly out of range of the time vortex's pull, turned away at seeing her middle cousins disappear into the time vortex, but that simple action caused her to drift slightly into range of the time vortex's pull and she began to be sucked into the glowing bluish swirl of light.

"Brice! Help me!" she shrieked.

He turned at hearing her cry, but Bree was closer and tried to help her red haired older female cousin, only to result in both girls disappearing into the time portal. Brice and Bryan exchanged a look, as if to say 'Typical litle sisters' before they too felt themselves being yanked towards the time vortex.

The two boys also vanished into the time portal before it winked out, leaving the still bound six adults to stare at the time device. While their wives just stared at the time device, Bri and his sibs turned their gazes to MJ.

"Bring back our kids!" Buttercup yelled.

"Now, why should I?" he asked.

"Because there's no telling what their presence in the past could lead to," Brick replied.

"For all we know, they could alter things so they never get the chance to be concieved or born."

MJ shrugged.

"So? Doesn't bother me one bit what past events could be altered, due to your six brats being stuck in the past."

"Just how far back did you send our kids?"

"Oh, back to your freshman year of high school."

Buttercup looked at her husband, her face going pale. He met her gaze, worry creeping into his eyes.

"That's during the time that you and I hated each other," she said.

"Let's hope Bailey and Brett don't do something to alter that particular event in our lives."

"Or our nieces or nephews."


	6. Chapter 6

The darkness of one of the downtown alleys was suddenly ablaze with bluish light as the time portal opened and ejected Brice, Brianna and their four younger cousins from it. Brianna quickly untangled herself from her brother and their four cousins after they'd all landed in a semi messy heap and got to her feet.

Behind them, the time portal winked out and the alley shadows regained their hold. Bailey helped her brother get to his feet before they both looked at Brice and Brianna.

"Just how far back did MJ send us?" Bree asked.

"I'm not sure," Brice replied.

"He couldn't have sent us back too far in time," Brett added as his gaze went to the entrance of the alley they stood in.

"Should we risk finding our parents in this time period?" Bryan questioned.

"No way, Bryan," Brianna replied.

"She's right. If we reveal who we really are to our parents' teen versions, who knows how that'll change things in our future," Brice said.

"Still, it'll be kind of hard to conceal our true identies from our parents' teen selves, given how we kind of resemble them," Bailey reminded her brother and four cousins.

Something suddenly occured to Bree.

"Hold on. Our parents hated each other when they were fifteen, right?"

Her brother nodded.

"Yeah, they did."

"If we arrived during that time, that means we all got sent back in time over a decade."

The distant sound of two voices loudly arguing suddenly got Bailey's attention and she looked at her four cousins and brother.

"Two people are coming," she mouthed to her brother and cousins.

"We've got to get out of here," Bree said.

"No. Six streaks of light would give us away," Brianna reminded Bree.

"Quiet, you two," Brice put in.

The six kids silently slid deeper into the shadows of the alley just as the fifteen year old versions of Bailey and Brett's parents walked by the alley they were currently concealed in. Once the sound of their parents' arguing voices had faded, Bailey looked at her little brother.

"Wow. Mom looks so pretty, no matter what age she's at," she said.

"Ew. That's our mom you just said that about, Bailey."

"Whatever, Brett."

Line break

Back in the future, MJ looked up at the six adults who were still bound in chains.

"Ok, MJ, where did you send our kids?" Buttercup demanded.

He met her gaze.

"I simply sent them back in time seventeen years," he admitted.

Blossom felt her face going pale and she looked at her husband, whose alarmed expression mirrored how she currently felt.

"With our kids in the past, they could accidently alter something that would reflect in this time period," she said, a hint of worry creeping into her voice.

"You make a good point, my dear Blossom," a second and very familiar voice spoke from the empty air around the six bound adults and its owner appeared a short distance from them.

"You! You did this to our kids? Why?" Brick demanded.

"Oh, my dear boy. I thought you'd figure it out by now," the newcomer replied and he idly waved an arm in the direction of the six bound adults, whose bonds vanished and they each landed on their feet.

"You and MJ both did this, because we planned to all step down from what we've been doing since before our children were born, so they could take over for us," Bubbles said softly.

He turned back to her.

"Very good, my dear," he told her.

Line break

Still concealed by the shadows of the alley they currently occupied, Brice looked at his sister and four cousins.

"How do we manage to get ourselves back home without messing up our future too badly?" Bailey asked.

"Not to mention keeping our parents from killing each other," Bree added.

"First things first. We can't stay holed up in this alley all day," Brianna put in.

"Good point, sis. I'll be right back," Brice replied and took off in a streak of pale red.

Brianna watched her brother slowly disappear into the distance before she turned back to her four younger cousins.

"I wanna go home!" Bree cried and Bailey went to her blonde cousin's side before hugging her.

"I know you do, Bree. So do I," Bailey replied.

"As much as we all want to go home, we have no real means to even go back to our own time," Brett told his big sister and his cousins.

"I want mom," Bree sniffled.

"Nice going, Brett," Brianna snapped.

"What'd I do? All I did was state the obvious," Brett protested.

"Yeah. And that upset Bree," Bryan added.

"Enough, you guys. All this arguing won't help us get home any quicker," Bailey reminded her cousins and brother.

"Bailey's right. It was MJ's time device that sent us into the past in the first place," Brianna replied.

Line break

Brice soon returned with six hooded black cloaks laying across his arms and he landed before he handed five of them out to his sister and their cousins.

"These cloaks will help us conceal our identities from our parents' fifteen year old versions, until we can find some way back to our rightful place in time," Brice said.

Brianna paused in the middle of putting on her cloak.

"There's one slight problem with that, Brice," she said.

"Like what, Briana?"

"If our parents don't know who we are, then they won't be able to help us get home."

"She's got a point, Brice. All our parents need to know about us are our names. They don't need to know that we're their future children," Bryan added.

"Ok, fine. But our names are the only thing we reveal to our parents' fifteen year old versions, got it?"

"Got it, Brice," Brianna and her cousins said.

"Guess we don't need these cloaks now," Bailey added.

"Wait!" Bree cried as her brother and cousins started to remove their cloaks.

"What is it, Bree?"

"We can't draw attention to ourselves until we can find our parents' fifteen year old versions."

"So, we have to keep our cloaks on for the time being," Brice realized.

"Yeah."

"And remember, we have to keep our powers hidden from our parents' teen selves. Understand?" Brice questioned his sister and cousins.

"Yes, Brice."


	7. Chapter 7

One by one, the six kids drew the hoods on their cloaks up so their faces were concealed before they left the alley. Currently behind her older brother, Brianna wondered how her mom and dad's fifteen year old selves would help her, Brice and their cousins get back home.

Line break

Back in the future, Blossom and her siblings sat on the couch in her living room, watching their husbands pace back and forth in front of them.

"How can we get our kids back from where ever they are in the past?" Brick wondered.

"Wait a minute. MJ said he sent the kids back in time seventeen years, right?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah."

"What year did we start high school, sis?" she questioned.

"I'm not sure. Wait! Our yearbook for freshman year. Where did that end up?"

"You were the one who claimed it as your own, remember?" Buttercup replied.

"You're right. I did. Be right back," she said as she zipped into the bedroom she and Brick shared.

After a few minutes, she returned, clutching a slightly tattered yearbook to her chest.

"This should tell what year we were high school freshmen," she said as she took a seat on the couch again, the yearbook on her lap.

"Wait. The publish year on the yearbook says 2009," Bubbles said.

"So, 2009 was our freshman year of high school?"

"Apparently."

"And that's the year our kids were sent back to, because of MJ's time device."

Line break

Brianna followed close behind her brother, when they and their cousins passed by a newspaper stand and something caught her attention.

"Wait, you guys," she said and approached one of the newspapers in order to read the date and year that were printed on the top corner of the first newspaper.

"May 10, 2009," she whispered to herself.

Her brother and cousins joined her and they too noticed the date and year.

"We're in 2009?" Bailey asked.

"Yup."

"That's just great. We'd better get home soon before a huge fight break out between our parents," Bree put in sullenly.

"Hey, where's your usually happy personality gone to, little sis?" Bryan asked.

"It vanished when we all got sent into the past, big bro!" she snapped.

"Easy there, little sis. I was just asking a simple question," he replied.

"A question I didn't find all that funny, given how we've all been sent back in time seventeen years!"

"Shush, Bree. Not so loud," Brianna admonished with a glance at the people who passed by the six kids.

"Sorry, Brianna," she replied.

The six kids started walking again and Brianna silently wondered how they'd manage to find their parents' teenage versions. Brice heard his sister's unspoken thought and told her to have patience.

"The quicker we can find our parents' teenage selves, the sooner we can get back to our rightful place in time," Brett muttered under his breath, so that no one but his sister and cousins could hear.

"I'm sure our parents are as desperate to get us back home to 2026, Brett," Bailey murmured.

Line break

Buttercup was currently seated next to her husband on the couch in her living room, clutching his hand in hers as they both looked up at their older sibs.

"We could also try going back in time ourselves and find our kids that way," Bubbles suggested from where she sat on her husband's lap.

"That might work," Brick. said.

"Even if we do that in order to find our kids, there's the risk of us accidentally revealing something to our fifteen year old selves," Blossom reminded her husband, siblings and in laws.

Bubbles gave a heavy sigh and rested her head against her husband's chest.

"So far, Bubbles' suggestion is our best chance of finding our kids and bringing them back home with us," her husband said.

Line break

Still concealed by their hooded cloaks, Brice, Brianna and their four younger cousins passed by a café window and Bree paused, having spotted her mom's fifteen year old self seated at a window booth. Bryan glanced over his shoulder at his baby sister and noticed her just standing in front of one of the café windows.

He hurried back to where she stood and grabbed her hand, but as he did, he also glanced through the window and noticed his mom seated alone in the booth that was next to the window they both stood in front of.

"We need to catch up with our cousins, Bree," he said and started to drag her away from the café window.

"Wait, Bryan. Now's our chance to enlist mom's help with getting us back to the year 2026," Bree told her older brother.

Bryan looked up at his four older cousins, who had paused halfway up the block and were looking back at the two blonde siblings. Brice strode towards his two younger blonde cousins.

"What's the hold up?" he asked once he reached them.

"Bree wants to talk to mom, who's seated inside the café," Bryan replied.

"Fine. But nothing more gets revealed to her, aside from your names. Come find us when you and Bree are done. Got it, Bryan?"

"Got it, Brice."

Brice rejoined Brianna and their cousins and they continued heading up the block before turning the corner. Bree and Bryan entered the café together and made a beeline towards where their mom's teenage version sat before they both slid into the booth across from her.

The fifteen year old version of their mom glanced up, slightly startled by them sliding into the booth opposite her. She couldn't see their features, due to the hooded cloaks that concealed their faces, and her guard went up.

"Uh, can I help you?" she asked cautiously.

"Yeah," Bree replied.

"Help you how, exactly? I don't even know your names," fifteen year old Bubbles added.

"I'm Bryan and she's Bree," Bryan said and motioned towards his sister.

"I'm afraid I need more info about you and Bree before I can help you. Remove your hoods and I'll be able to help you better," she said.

"What do we do now, Bryan?" Bree questioned.

"Don't worry. Let me handle this," Bryan replied.

He slowly pushed back the hood that concealed his features while keeping his blonde locks still hidden within the shadows of the cloak. The teen version of his and Bree's mom caught the briefest flash of light blue eyes before they were again concealed by the hooded cloak.

"That brief glimpse of your eyes wasn't enough for me. I asked you to remove your hoods," she reminded them.

Bree glanced at her brother.

"Forgive me, Bryan," she said and slowly drew back her hood so her facial features were no longer concealed by it.

Once Bree's hood had been lowered, the fifteen year old version of her mom gasped at seeing Bree's jaw length blonde tresses and her dark blue eyes. Bree's gaze flicked to her brother as she quickly put her hood back up, as if to say 'your turn, big brother.'

Bryan inwardly groaned but he pushed his hood back far enough so his mom's fifteen year old version could see the dim traces of his blonde locks and his pale blue eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Back in the future, Blossom and her two siblings stood a short distance away from where their husbands were trying to turn on the time device. Finally, they managed to locate the on switch and Brick flicked it into the on position.

A loud and high pitched hum drowned out anything the six adults would have said, so they waited for the same bluish time portal to open. Once it had, Blossom turned to her husband and hugged him tightly. Brick's arms encircled her waist and he returned her hug before pulling away and met her gaze.

"Bring our kids home, honey," he said.

"You know I will," she replied.

Together, the three women walked through the time portal as their husbands watched, only to end up in the same alley their kids had landed in. The time portal winked out behind the three women.

"The sooner we find our kids, the quicker we can all return home," Bubbles said.

"But where should we start? Our kids could be anywhere in the city," Blo replied.

Buttercup had approached the entrance of the alley while her two siblingss talked.

"Follow me," she said and left the alley.

Her two siblings also left the alley and caught up with Buttercup.

"Where are we going?" Blossom asked.

"If we head in the same direction as our kids, we'll find them quicker," Buttercup replied.

Line break

Still seated across from their mom's fifteen year old version, Bree was in the middle of trying to convince her to help them return home without altering the past too much, when she stopped and glanced towards the window.

"What's wrong, Bree?" Bryan questioned his sister.

"Let's go, Bryan," she said and scooted out of the booth before she exited the café, followed by Bryan.

Once outside the café, Bree headed up the block in the opposite direction from where their cousins had headed.

"Bree! Hold on! What's your hurry?" he asked.

She glanced back at her brother.

"Because mom, Aunt Buttercup and Aunt Blossom are heading in this direction," she replied before she looked forward again and broke into a slight run.

Bryan followed her lead and the two siblings were halfway up the block when their mom and two aunts rounded the corner and the three women spotted Bryan and Bree.

"Bryan! Bree!" Bubbles cried and also broke into a slight run.

She and Bree met halfway and their arms wrapped around each other in a hug.

"Oh, Bree, honey," she said softly and her gaze went to her son.

She extended an arm out towards him and he moved into her embrace alongside Bree.

"Oh, mom. I thought we were all stuck in the past for good," Bree said.

"You and your older brother won't be for too much longer," Bubbles assured her daughter.

Buttercup cleared her throat, which made Bubbles, Bryan and Bree all look at her.

"Bubbles, as much as Blossom and I enjoy seeing your reunion with your kids, we still have to find Brice, Brianna, Bailey and Brett," she added.

"Right."

"Follow us," Bree said as she and Bryan led their mom and aunts in the same direction that Brice, Brianna, Bailey and Brett had headed in.

Line break

Back in the future, Brick watched his middle sib pace back and forth from where he crouched against the wall.

"Will you relax? Our wives are capable of finding our kids. All we have to do is turn on the time device on again and we'll be reunited with our kids," he said.

His middle sibling sighed.

"I know. You're right, as always. Guess I'm just anxious to have our kids home, safe and sound," he admitted.

"Of course you are. We all are, dude," Boomer added.

The three men fell silent for several minutes.

"It'd be nice to have a third baby."

"Why do you even want a third kid? Aren't Bailey and Brett enough?" Brick asked.

"Of course they are. I just thought it'd be nice to have another child, that's all."

Brick and Boomer exchanged a look.

"That actually wouldn't be too bad," Brick admitted.

"You think our wives could possibly be pregnant again?" Boomer asked.

"If they are, it'll be up to them to tell us and our kids."

Line break

The three women followed Bryan and Bree as they both headed in the same direction that their four older cousins had gone in and soon spotted four hooded figures a short distance ahead of them.

"Brice!" Bree called out and one of the hooded figures turned in her direction.

"Bree?" he asked and then spotted Blossom, who stood just behind her.

"Mom?" he questioned and she nodded before opening her arms.

He hurried towards her, followd by Brianna, who exclaimed "Mom!" and Blossom held her son and daughter close to her.

"Oh, Brice, Brianna. I thought you'd be trapped in the past for good," she said.

"So did we, mom," Brianna replied.

Buttercup made her way towards her daughter and son, who had both removed their hoods, and she held them close. Bailey snuggled into her mom's embrace.

"We've come to take you kids home," she told her daughter and son.

"About time, mom," Brett said.

The group of nine retraced their steps back to the alley the time portal that had dumped them in and they all slippd into it.

Line break

Brick was still crouched against the wall and his gaze went to his two sibs.

"Time to bring our wives and kids home," he said and activated the time device again.

Its high pitched hum drowned out anything they might have said and the same bluish time portal appeared in front of them and it also appeared on the wall of the alley the three women and their kids stood in. They all walked through it three at a time and they appeared in MJ's place, only to spot their dads and husbands.

"Dad!" Brianna, Bailey and Bree each exclaimed and they ran towards the three men, who had all knelt down with their arms outstretched.

Brick's arms wrapped around his daughter before his gaze went to his wife, whose hands rested on their son's shoulders as she watched the reunion between her husband and daughter, a slight smile on her face.

Her two siblings and nephews stood nearby, also watching the reunions between their husbands and daughters. Buttercup looked at her son and knew the time had come to tell her husband something very important, so she left her spot behind her son in order to join her husband.

"Bailey, honey, go join your brother for a minute, ok? Your dad and I have something we need to discuss in private," she told her daughter.

"Ok, mom," Bailey replied and joined her brother.

He looked at his wife, confusion clearly evident on his face.

"What's so important that you couldn't say it in front of the kids, honey?"

"Do you remember our conversation from this morning, honey?"

"Of course I do. Why do you ask?"

"Because..."

Buttercup finished the rest of her sentence in her mind and her husband felt himself smiling slightly, having heard the rest of her unspoken sentence in his mind.

"For real, honey?"

"Mmm hmm."

"But you seemed kind of against it."

"I know I did. But I didn't know how else to tell you and the kids."

"Tell us what, mom?" Bailey and Brett asked together.

The two brunettes looked at their daughter and son.

"You and your brother will be getting another sibling," Buttercup said softly, which caused both her siblings to look at her.

"You too, sis?" Blossom asked, which earned her a curious glance from her husband, who had since risen from his kneeling position.

"Honey?" he questioned.

She gave a tiny nod and Bubbles let her hand slowly drift near her stomach, a gesture her husband noticed and his eyes widened at her unspoken announcement before he fainted, which caused her to exclaim "Boomer!" and she went to his side.

Bryan and Bree joined their mom, who was currently kneeling next to their unconscious dad. He came to seconds later with a low groan and slowly sat up. His gaze went to his wife and noticed her worried expression before his gaze drifted to her stomach area.

"You and I have a lot to talk about at home, honey," he said.

"I know. And we will. Let's go home, kids," Bubbles said as she and her husband headed for the front door, followed by Bryan and Bree.

Their siblings, nieces and nephews followed them out and twelve streaks of light could be seen as their creators all made their way towards the suburbs.


	9. Chapter 9

Once the twelve light streaks reached the suburbs, they all headed off in three different directions. Blossom, her husband and their kids each landed on the front lawn and they entered the house together. Once inside, Brianna hugged both her parents and her gaze went to them.

"I really thought Brice and I weren't going to get back home to you and dad," she told Blossom.

"I know, honey. I briefly feared that myself."

"But the important thing is that both you and your big brother are home now where you belong," Bricl added.

"Good. One trip into your past was enough for me," Brice added.

Brianna looked at Blossom.

"Mom?"

"What, honey?"

"Why did you and dad hate each other back when you were fifteen?"

The two adult redheads looked at each other before their gazes went back to Brianna.

"That was a long time ago," Blossom replied.

"And besides, your mom and I have been beyond that for many years," Brick put in.

"But I wanna know why you and dad didn't get along when the two of you were fifteen," Brianna repeated herself.

"We might as well tell her, honey," Brick said softly.

Blossom sighed.

"Very well," she said and headed towards the couch before sitting down and she beckoned Brianna over to where she sat.

Brianna took a seat next to her mom on the living room couch.

"Your dad and I were actually bitter enemies up until the summer before our sophomore year of high school."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then what happened?"

"Well, your dad kind of saved my life when he could have let me be killed. I suppose that's when I began to become attracted to your dad, as well as realizing there was a chance that he could switch sides and become my ally rather then remain my bitter and hated enemy."

He joined his wife and daughter.

"Your mom's right about what she just told you, honey."

"I know. And now you're gonna have another baby, right, mom?" Brianna questioned with a pointed glance at her mom's currently flat stomach.

"I am, indeed, Brianna," Blo replied.

"It'd be nice if Brice and I got a twin brother and sister," Brianna added before she left the couch and zipped upstairs.

Her parents only looked at each other and Blo smiled a little.

Line break

Over at Bryan and Bree's house, Bubbles sat facing her husband and children, having revealed that she was expecting again, much to Boomer's dismay and Bryan and Bree's delight at having a fifth member of their family. She looked at her husband.

"I promise this'll be my last pregnancy. Once the twins are born, that's it."

Boomer stared at his wife.

"Twins?" he repeated.

Bubbles realized her untentional slip.

"Oops..."

Bryan and Bree looked at each other.

"We're gonna get a little sister and brother? Awesome," they said together.

"We'll see about that, you two," Bubbles told her son and daughter.

Line break

Bailey lay snuggled up against her mom on the living room couch, her head resting on top of Buttercup's shoulder.

"Mom?"

"What, Bailey?"

"Remember when you told me the story of how you and dad started falling for each other?"

"I do."

"Can I hear it again?"

"Why?"

"For old time's sake?"

"I suppose you can, honey."

She began the story, but halfway through it, she and Bailey were joined by her husband and Brett.

"Whatcha doing, honey?"

"Just telling Bailey the story of how you and I started falling for each other," she replied.

"Bailey hasn't heard that story since she was four."

"And I'll be telling it to the twins four years from now," Buttercup said softly.

"I'm sorry. Did you just say twins?"

Her gaze went to her husband and she gave a tiny nod.

"Great. Just great. I'll be sandwiched in the middle," Brett muttered.

"Don't be so dramatic, Brett. It'll be nice having two more siblings that you can pull pranks on," Bailey reminded her brother, a small twinkle in her dark green eyes.

"Don't give your brother any ideas about that, young lady," Buttercup told her daughter.

"What? It'll be his turn to pull the pranks, mom," Bailey protested.

"Yeah. Bailey's been the prank puller, at my expense, remember?" Brett questioned his dad.

She sighed.

"All too well," she admitted, thinking back to some of the pranks Bailey had pulled on her little brother over the years.

"Like the time she poured a gallon of grape jam all over me. Or the time she smeared peanut butter in my underwear drawer."

"Ok. Ok. I get the picture, Brett," Buttercup told her son.

"Those two pranks were some of my best work," Bailey said.


	10. Epilogue-Five Years Later

Fifteen year old Brice and twelve year old Brianna both emerged from their house, followed by their parents, who each held their five year old twins Beverly and Bradley in their arms as they watched Brice and Brianna take off in twin streaks of pale red and pale pink, only to be joined by four other streaks of dark and pale blue and green.

Blossom leaned against her husband as they watched their oldest two children's light trails head away from the suburbs, along with the light trails of their nieces and nephews.

"See that, Beverly? There goes your oldest brother and middle sister, off to protect the city, along with your four younger cousins," Brick told his daughter.

She looked at her husband.

"Don't give her and Bradley any ideas," she said in a mild warning voice.

"What?" he asked.

"Brice, Brianna and their four cousins have things handled. The twins don't need to worry about aiding their brother, sister and cousins," she reminded her husband as they entered the house.

The front door closed behind the thirty seven year old couple and their twin five year old children. Inside the house, Blossom set her son down and he zipped upstairs in a streak of pink, followed by his twin sister, who zipped up the stairs after him in a streak of red.

Once it was just her and her husband, she rested both hands on his chest as she leaned towards him and their lips met briefly.

"And besides, we're both retired now, so the twins have a chance to just be kids, due to their big sister and brother taking over for us."

"Do you regret stepping down after doing your duty to protect the city for the past thirty two years?"

"You should know that I and your two sister in laws decided to retire when we were first discovered we were pregnant with Brice, Bailey and Bryan, honey."

"Oh, right. Because my two siblings and I had to take over during your pregnancies."

"Now, it's time for Brice, Brianna and their cousins to protect the city," Blossom reminded her husband.

Line break

Over at Boomer and Bubbles' house, she leaned back into his embace as they both stood on their front lawn.

"Honey?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you regret stepping down from doing your duty to this city?"

She turned to face her husband.

"Of course not. I've been doing that since I was a kid, aside from the two occasions I was pregnant with first Bryan and then Bree. It's their time to take up that mantle, along with Brice, Brianna, Bailey and Brett."

He slid his arms around his wife's slim waist and his gaze went to her.

"Aren't you worried about Bryan and Bree getting hurt?"

"Of course I am. What mother doesn't worry for the safety of her children?"

"But?"

"But I know they're tough and can handle themselves. So can their cousins. It's in their blood. And besides, I'd make Bryan and Bree stay home if I didn't think they could handle it."

Line break

Buttercup stood at the bedroom window, looking out towards the city in the distance, when she was joined by her husband. Her husband rested his chin on her shoulder while his arms encircled her waist. His gaze also went to the city that loomed in the distance.

"Do you think Bailey and Brett are up to handling the task we handed down to them?" he asked.

She turned her back to the window in order to face her husband.

"Of course I do," she replied.

"I sense a 'but' coming."

Buttercup sighed.

"But I wonder if you and I made the right choice in allowing Bailey and Brett to take over for us," she admitted.

"You're regretting your decsion to retire?"

"I suppose I am. Is that wrong of me?"

"No. You've always loved being in the thick of the action, which is why it's hard for you to be out on the sidelines while watching Bailey and Brett take on our former roles."

"That's the one thing I hate having to give up," she said softly.

He lifted her chin up so her gaze went to him.

"I get the feeling that a small part of you also worries about Bailey and Brett's safety."

"Of course I worry about them. It's my job as their mother. But I also know they can handle themselves."

"Bailey and Brett are just as tough as their mother is. They'll be fine. Trust me, honey."

She rested her head against his chest and his arms encircled her.

Line break

Blossom leaned against the doorframe of her twin daughter and son's bedroom, watching them as they blissfully played on opposite sides of their shared bedroom and she felt herself smiling slightly. She didn't regret her decsion to retire one little bit. Just then, she felt her husband's arms go around her waist and his chin lightly rested on her right shoulder as he too watched their twin children play with their separate toy selection.

"Honey?" he asked.

"What?"

"Are there times where you wish you were fighting alongside Brice and Brianna?"

"Of course not, Bricl. I've done that sort of thing since childhood. It's Brice and Brianna's time now, along with our nieces and nephews. Besides, if we were both doing that, who'd be home to watch the twins?"

"Good point, honey."

They just remained where they stood, basking in each other's company and the innocent playtime of their twin children.


End file.
